Chibi Golds
by Thaouka
Summary: Tranches de vie de la vie des Golds durant leur enfance et l'adolescence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Une nouvelle série, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bleu ( Saga x Shaka).

Malgré les invitations pour venir au Sanctuaire, Shaka avait décliné. Il ne voulait servir que Bouddha et pas une autre divinité. Il pensait ainsi qu'il payerait le crime de sa mère, qui l'avait eu hors mariage ( je n'aie strictement rien contre les enfants nés hors mariage, mais ce n'est pas le cas partout). Il était en train de méditer, quand son estomac gronda. Il avait faim. Alors, il se leva et avec son maigre pécule, alla acheter du curry ( pas contre là j'adore, le curry c'est délicieux). Il y alla, les rues de Bénarès étaient animées comme d'habitude. Et changeaient du silence du temple et des murmures que lui soufflaient Bouddha lui - même. Il y avait les senteurs aussi, Shaka adorait l'odeur du curry autant que d'en manger. Une fois sa portion de curry achetée, il alla se trouver un coin pour la manger. Quand il fut attiré par un étranger qui jouait à la gameboy. Shaka en avait toujours voulu une. Mais faute de moyens et s'ayant astreint à une vie de spartiate, Shaka n'en n'avait pas. Cependant, intrigué, il s'approcha. La gameboy était bleue, mais il ne connaissait pas le jeu auquel l'étranger jouait. Il regarda l'étranger, c'était un adolescent à la longue chevelure bleue … et aux yeux bleus comme lui. Lui qui pensait que c'était une malédiction de ressembler à son géniteur d'européen. L'étranger mit son jeu en pause et leva les yeux sur Shaka.

- Bonjour, tu dois être Shaka, le futur chevalier d'or de la Vierge. Je suis Saga des Gémeaux d'or. On m'a chargé de te ramener au Sanctuaire.

- Shaka hocha négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas aller en Grèce. Et à 6 ans, il était déjà têtu.

- O.K, compromis, dit alors Saga en souriant. Tu viens en Grèce et en échange je te paye double ration de curry – tu à l'air d'aimer ça – et je te laisse jouer avec ma gameboy dans le train et l'avion. Surtout que tu as de la chance. Ce Mario vient de sortir. Tu seras l'un des rares veinards à pouvoir y jouer.

C'est ainsi que Shaka commença sa carrière de Virgo no Gold. Et que Saga commença accessoirement sa carrière de manipulateur.

* * *

En espérant vraiment que cela vous plaise.^^


	2. Doudou

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Doudou ( Mû x Angelo x Shion).

Angelo ( futur Masque de Mort) est un enfant toujours survolté. Il ne tient jamais en place. Ses parents, mafiosi notoires, sont morts, assassinés peu après sa naissance. Il a été élevé dans un pensionnat très catholique. Et il est devenu infernal. Comment concilier les croyances catholiques et le fait qu'il voit des fantômes partout ? Il fut maltraité, car on ne le comprenait pas. Il se pensait maudit et se voyait déjà comme un rebut de la société. Après tout, il n'était pas normal. Il voyait les morts et les autres enfants le rejetaient à cause de ça.

Un jour, un grand monsieur arriva, avec un enfant. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'Angelo. Il avait de longs cheveux couleur parme et ressemblait à une fillette.

- Mû, tu veux bien rester avec Angelo. Il faut que j'aille parler à la directrice.

Le jeune mouton hocha de la tête, regarda Angelo et alla timidement s'installer à côté de lui. Et il ne bougea plus. Et quand des plus grands virent embêter Angelo, notre brave petit mouton le défendit avec sa psychokynésie. Angelo venait de trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'est pas seul. En plus, son nouveau camarade avait les cheveux aussi doux que le doudou que les sœurs lui avaient retiré il y a longtemps. Il se colla donc à l'agneau parme pour pouvoir profiter de la chevelure douce. Quand Shion ressortit avec l'autorisation d'emmener Angelo, il vit Angelo collé à Mû. Il sourit et se dit que finalement avec Angelo, il arriverait à en faire quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	3. Ghost

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Ghost ( Aldébaran x Aphrodite x Aioros).

Aldébaran avait peur. À 6 ans, il venait d'être arraché à son bidonville si chaud et si coloré à Rio. Il était arrivé dans un Sanctuaire froid en plein hiver, alors qu'il venait d'une région en plein été. Malgré le fait de son mètre 40, il tenait la main d'Aioros, car il était très timide. Ce dernier l'emmena dans le dortoir, réservés aux futurs Golds.

- Tu feras attention, il y a Aphrodite qui se repose. Il est malade, il n'arrive pas à se faire au climat humide.

Le futur taureau hocha la tête. Aioros toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce. À la vue du petit malade, Aldébaran se mit à pleurer, en disant qu'Aphrodite était un fantôme. Devant les pleurs d'Aldébaran, le petit Suédois se mit à pleurer à son tour.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas un fantôme, dit Aioros d'une voix douce à Aldébaran. Regardes, il pleure et un fantôme, ça ne pleure pas.

Aldébaran s'arrêta de pleurer, renifla et hocha de la tête. Sur ce Aioros s'assit sur le lit et berça le petit Suédois pour qu'il s'arrête de pleurer. Le jeune Brésilien sachant à peine parler le grec et ne sachant pas comment communiquer avec l'autre enfant, tenta quelque chose. Il sortit simplement un bracelet brésilien et le tendit à Aphrodite.

- C'est un porte – bonheur, pour que tu guérisse, marmonna Aldébaran. Aioros mit le bracelet au poignet qu'Aphrodite en lui expliquant pourquoi c'était un porte – bonheur.

Aphrodite s'arrêta de pleurer et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

- Mais pourquoi il est si blanc ?, demanda Aldébaran.

- C'est parce qu'il fait froid et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de soleil chez lui.

Une idée vint subitement chez le futur taureau. Il monta dans le lit du petit suédois en expliquant que si il lui donnait un peu de son soleil brésilien, Aphrodite irait mieux.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	4. A song of Ice and Fire

Enjoy.^^

A song of Ice and Fire ( Camus x Milo x Shion).

Milo venait d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, en appelant sa maman. Parce qu'à 6 ans, Milo adorait sa mère. La personne qui amenait Milo toqua à la porte du bureau de Shion et entra dedans, tirant Milo. Où Shion apprenait à Camus à lire. Camus donna d'abord l'impression d'être ennuyé par les hurlements du petit Scorpion. Puis, il ferma son livre, prit son doudou à tétine et fourra la tétine dans la bouche de Milo. Ce dernier s'arrêta de pleurer et prit le doudou dans ses petits poings. Il renifla le doudou, suça la sucette, renifla le doudou, et suça la sucette encore une fois. Se colla à Camus, ferma les yeux et s'endormit comme rassurer par la présence du petit français. Camus, qui pas gêné pour un sous, reprit son apprentissage de la lecture. Shion venait tout simplement d'assister à la naissance d'une amitié époustouflante.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	5. Nouveau venu

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Nouveau venu et Saga bis ( Chibi Golds x Aioros x Saga x Kanon).

Aioros arriva en trainant derrière lui un enfant. Cet enfant, c'était Shura, pauvre petit espagnol abandonné, parce qu'il était un enfant illégitime. Et qui n'avait pas sa place dans une Espagne franquiste et catholique de surcroit.

- Bonjour, vous tous, souriait Aioros. Je vous présente Shura, il nous vient d'Espagne. C'est le futur Capricorne d'Or.

À ce mot, le petit Espagnol se mit à ruer dans les brancards en disant qu'il ne voulait pas servir une déesse païenne, mais le Seigneur Jésus. Alors là, Shaka se jeta sur lui et se mit à frapper le pauvre chibi Shura de ses petits poings, en disant que Jésus c'était de la camelote, que seul comptait Bouddha. Saga qui était là, essaya avec Aioros de stopper la bagarre. Quand soudain :

- Allô. Allô, ici Saga bis.

Shura et Shaka arrêtèrent de se battre. Et tous les chibis regardèrent Saga, persuadés que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Mais Saga hocha négativement de la tête, ce n'était pas lui. Puis soupira en devinant qui venait de parler. Une silhouette identique à celle de Saga, jaillit de derrière lui et se présenta :

- Allô, allô, ici la Terre. Je suis Saga bis. Moi, j'aime pas la baston, je préfère m'amuser, en jouant au foot par exemple. J'aime entrainer le monde dans mes joies.

Les chibis se ruèrent sur Kanon pour jouer avec lui. Saga soupira, Kanon avait pour une fois intelligemment désamorcé la situation qui tendait à devenir vraiment mauvaise. Mais Saga se figea subitement, il venait de s'apercevoir que son jumeau venait, encore une fois, de se moquer de lui.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	6. A wish upon the stars

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

A wish upon the stars ( chibi Golds x Aioros x Saga x Kanon x Shion).

Le Sanctuaire est loin d'Athènes. Ce qui permet à Shion de faire comme Chiron les nuits d'été. Faire apprendre les dispositions des étoiles à ses élèves. Et ses élèves, ce sont les chibis Golds, entourés de Kanon, de Saga et d'Aioros. Shion avait commencé son enseignement, mais s'interrompit. Il s'exclama :

- Oh, une étoile filante !

- Vite, faut faire un vœu, piailla soudainement une voix suraigüe.

Tout le monde se retourna. C'était le petit Aiolia assit sur les genoux de son grand frère qui venait de parler.

- Ça sert à rien, fit remarquer Angelo.

Pour une fois, Camus fut d'accord et hocha de la tête.

- Si, ça sert à quelque chose, brailla le mini Scorpion. J'en ai fait un, ajouta t – il en regardant Camus.

- Et c'est quoi ?, demanda le mini lion.

- Qu'on reste toujours ensemble et pour toujours. Comme ça, on sera toujours heureux.

- Mais fallait pas le dire, se récria Shaka. Sinon, ça va porter malheur.

- Mais, j'voulais le dire quand même, marmonna Milo, boudeur.

Et pendant que Shaka fustigeait Milo, Aphrodite regarda le bracelet brésilien que lui avait donné Aldébaran. Angelo, malgré le fait qu'il soit contre le vœu de Milo, coula un regard vers Mû. Mû, qui lui, avait un doux sourire et des étoiles plein les yeux. Shura avait les joues rouges, mais un grand sourire. C'était la première fois qu'on l'acceptait dans un groupe. Pendant ce temps là, Kanon essayait d'embrasser Aioros en se faisant passer pour Saga :

- Aioros, je t'aime. Viens embrasser ton Saga d'amour.

Saga, lui, était catastrophé, et supplia mentalement Shion de stopper Kanon. C'est ce qu'essayait de faire Aiolia, qui en mode koala sur Aioros, essayait d'éloigner Kanon de ces petites jambes. Shion, en voyant tout ça, espérait que le vœu de Milo se réaliserait, chassant les noirceurs du futur qu'il avait lu dans les étoiles.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	7. After class

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

After class ( Aioros x Shura x Aiolia).

Les chibis en plus d'avoir de l'entrainement, allaient aussi à l'école. L'école étant séparée de l'entrainement par le goûté. Et certains en profitaient de manière familiale. Comme pour Aioros et Aiolia. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Aiolia boudait. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire son koala. Et horreur, Aiolia devait partager son grand frère avec un autre chibi. Ce chibi, c'était Shura. Et donc, il y avait de l'orage dans l'air. Aioros, pour détendre l'atmosphère, posa la question suivante :

- Aiolia, Shura, comment c'est passé votre journée ?

- Ben, on a fait plein de choses, marmonna Shura qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler.

- Ben moi, dit Aiolia. J'ai joué avec Milo, parce que Milo, c'est mon copain. Par contre Angelo, c'est pas mon copain, il est méchant. Il m'a embêté et a pas voulu faire ce que la maîtresse a demandé. Et Shaka, il a encore embêté Shura sur Bouddha et Jésus. Y sont qui grand frère ? Et puis dis, pourquoi Aphrodite, il porte un prénom de fille, alors que c'est un garçon ? Et puis pourquoi t'es pas avec nous en classe ? Comme ça tu pourrais voir que je suis sage comme une image.

Shura se rendit alors compte qu'Aiolia était aussi bavard que le mini Scorpion. Mais bon, il était prêt à endurer les babillages incessants du chibi lion, du moment qu'il était avec Aioros et qu'il avait le droit à un verre de lait et des biscuits au chocolat pour le goûté. Finalement Aiolia et Shura ont un point commun. Ils adorent le goûté, car ils ont l'impression d'avoir une famille.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	8. Pot de glu

Enjoy.^^

Pot de glu ( Saga x Shaka x Shion).

Saga était en train de jouer à Mario, quand il se sentit espionné. Derrière lui, caché derrière une colonne se trouvait Shaka. Shaka qui collait Saga tel un pot de glu. Pourquoi ? Parce que Shaka voulait jouer à Mario. Saga, excédé d'être collé ainsi, refila sa gameboy au petit Shaka. Pour que ce dernier puisse enfin jouer à la gameboy et lâche un peu Saga. Il récupéra sa gamebaoy quand la chibi Vierge s'endormit sur ses genoux … le collant encore plus. Shion arrivant à ce moment, se dit qu'il ferait de Saga son successeur. Étant donné que la Vierge d'Or est un très grand conseiller du Grand Pope. Encore faut – il que d'ici là, Kanon ne le corrompe pas. Là était le problème.

En espérant vous avoir plu.^^


	9. Brother's love

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Saint – Valentin oblige, aujourd'hui, c'est guimauve ! Enjoy.^^

* * *

Brother's love ( Aiolia x Aioros).

Aiolia était tout content. En ce jour spécial, il allait pouvoir prouver à son grand frère qu'il l'aimait par dessus tout. La maîtresse avait bien dit que le jour de la Saint – Valentin, on pouvait dire à la personne qu'on aimait le plus, … ben qu'on l'aimait. Pour ce jour spécial, Aiolia décida de dépenser une partie de ses étrennes … pour acheter un beau bouquet de fleurs. Comme un vrai amoureux. Tout joyeux, avec son bouquet de fleurs, il se rendit à la maison de son frère. Il toqua et Aioros ouvrit. Alors le chibi lion fit son plus beau sourire et offrit les fleurs en disant :

- Joyeuse Saint – Valentin grand frère ! Je t'aime !

- Ah … euh … merci Aiolia.

- Dis, on s'mariera quand on s'ra plus grand ?

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	10. Chibi amoureux

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Chibi amoureux ( Milo x Camus).

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint – Valentin. Et Milo se souvient très bien que la maîtresse a dit que c'est le jour des amoureux. Et que c'était un jour spécial, où on pouvait dire qu'on était amoureux à son amoureux/se. Et qu'on pouvait lui offrir des fleurs. Milo voulait faire ça, mais il ne savait pas comment Camus allait le prendre. Alors, il prit son courage dans ses deux petites mains, cueillit une pâquerette et alla voir Camus. Il se déclara tout tremblant. Le chibi verseau fut d'abord surpris, puis accepta la fleur de Milo. Milo, fou de joie, posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Camus. Ce fut le premier baiser du couple, baveux certes, mais le premier baiser quand même.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	11. Peur et gardien

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Peur et gardien ( Chibi Golds x Kanon).

De temps en temps, les jeunes Golds viennent au dortoir des chibis pour venir leur lire des histoires. Aioros et Saga lisent toujours des contes gentils et qui se terminent toujours très bien. Mais avec Kanon, c'est différent. Il adore raconter des histoires de fantôme et donc qui font peur. C'est qu'était en train de faire Kanon ce soir, en lisant une histoire de fantôme méchant. Bien sûr, l'histoire fit peur aux chibis. Ayant finit son histoire, Kanon se leva et partit en imitant le rire d'un méchant fantôme. Laissant les pauvres chibis apeurés … sauf Angelo. Qui savait d'expérience qu'un fantôme, c'est jamais mauvais, ni méchant. Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas l'agneau mauve l'appeler :

- lo … Angelo …

- Quoi ?, grogna le chibi Cancer.

- Je sais que tu peux voir et parler aux fantômes. Tu peux leur dire de ne pas ma faire du mal, demanda Mû en se blottissant contre le mini Cancer.

- C'est vrai, il peut faire ça ?, piailla le chibi Scorpion.

À cela, Mû hocha positivement la tête. Et tous les chibis se collèrent à Angelo pour éviter d'avoir à faire aux méchants fantômes de Kanon. Même Aldébaran et Camus, qui malgré leurs atouts, à savoir une force prodigieuse et un cerveau hors du commun, avaient aussi peur des fantômes. Mais heureusement Angelo était là. Tous les chibis savaient qu'il empêcherait les fantômes de venir. Ils pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Angelo veillait.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	12. Sherlock

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Sherlock ( chibis Golds x Shion x Kanon x Aioros x Saga).

Par ce beau matin, Shion était désemparé. Désemparé pour deux choses. 1) Hier, Mû avait perdu son doudou ( une petite peluche léopard des neiges que Shion lui avait acheté avant de partir de Jamir). Et n'avait pas pu dormir. 2) Malgré l'épuisement, notre pauvre petit mouton pleurait toutes les larmes de son petit corps. C'est qu'il y tenait à son doudou. Shion se décida à demander de l'aide aux chibis Golds, ainsi qu'aux Gémeaux et au Sagittaire. Les trois adolescents furent d'accord et tout le monde se mit à jouer les Sherlock Holmes pour retrouver le doudou de notre adorable mouton mauve.

Certains y mirent de la très mauvaise volonté, comme Angelo et Kanon ( un doudou, ça sert à rien). Et d'autres, comme Aldébaran, qui aimait bien Mû et aussi Aiolia ( parce qu'un doudou, c'est sacré et ça fait partie de la famille). Donc tout le monde partit chercher le doudou. Shion qui voulait que son agneau s'arrête de pleurer, parce que ça le peinait; finit lui aussi par chercher le doudou. Parce que Mû s'était endormi, offrant du répit à Shion. Mais, on se rendit vite compte que le doudou était introuvable. Pourtant, ils avaient tous cherché. Milo était triste, parce qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas vivre sans doudou. Aldébaran et Aiolia culpabilisaient malgré le fait qu'ils avaient cherché partout. Pendant qu'Aioros et Saga se creusaient la tête, et que tout ce beau monde arriva à la maison du Bélier. Et là choc. Ils virent Mû tenant sa peluche, profondément endormi contre le torse de Kanon. Ce dernier jouait avec la gameboy de son jumeau. Quand il s'aperçut qu'il était observé, Kanon regarda les nouveaux venus et dit en pointant Mû du doigt et déclara:

-Il m'a prit pour Saga.

- Ah O.K. Et où était le doudou ?, s'enquit Shion.

- Un apprenti l'avait volé et oublié près du Cap Sounion, dit Kanon en se renconcentrant sur son jeu.

Shion sourit et dit :

- Merci Sherlock Holmes, à l'adresse de Kanon.

Kanon releva la tête et afficha un air gêné il n'avait aider que parce qu'il aimait bien le petit Tibétain, si joueur et si rieur.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	13. Bilbo le Hobbit

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bilbo le Hobbit ( Kanon x Saga).

À 14 ans, Saga était un grand lecteur. Il aimait beaucoup lire. Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était Bilbo le Hobbit de Tolkien, pour l'énorme trésor d'Erebor la Montagne Solitaire. Et puis, c'était un bouquin sympa dans lequel il se retrouvait dans une personne en particulier. C'est Thorïn le Nain. Saga pensait que Thorïn en particulier lui ressemblait pour son courage, sa bravoure,sa droiture et sa noblesse. C'est donc avec un plaisir évident qu'il lisait et relisait Bilbo le Hobbit pendant ses pauses entre deux entraînements. Mais quand Saga faisait ses pauses, Kanon les faisait aussi. Il manquait pas alors de venir embêter son jumeau. Car Kanon aimait bien le livre parce qu'il y a des dragons, Smaug en particulier. Et Kanon pouvait s'identifier au dragon. D'ailleurs, Kanon le considérait plus comme un aventurier qu'un méchant dragon. Mais, étrangement, les deux jumeaux avaient aussi les défauts des personnages auxquels ils s'identifiaient. Saga, comme Thorïn, était cupide et recherchait absolument la reconnaissance via le pouvoir. Quand à Kanon, il était comme Smaug, au fond de lui même. Trompeur, enjôleur, manipulateur, trouble – fête. Bref, toutes les caractéristiques d'un méchant dragon. Cependant, ils n'avaient aucune conscience de cela. Étants adolescents, ils profitaient simplement de la douceur de vivre, malgré les entraînements et un futur qu'ils pensaient dur à gérer. Mais ils ne pouvaient en rien imaginer à quel point il serait dur par sa cruauté. Pour l'instant, Saga et Kanon n'étaient que deux jumeaux qui avaient un horizon clair, mais où les nuages, lentement s'amoncelaient. À l'instant présent, ils ne pensaient qu'à la douceur de la vie, l'été, la famille qu'ils formaient avec les chibis, les livres ( dont Tolkien ), la gameboy et bien sûr ... Mario.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	14. Une journée d'été

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Journée d'été ( Chibis Golds x Shion x Kanon x Saga).

C'était le premier été qu'Aphrodite passait au Sanctuaire et c'était un Enfer. Il y faisait beaucoup trop chaud. Donc, il restait cloîtré dans la maison des Poissons, refusant de sortir. La chaleur et le soleil l'agressaient dès qu'il sortait. Alors, pour éviter cela, il restait seul dans son temple, sans oser sortir. Et Shion s'en inquiétait. Il serait dommage qu'un chibi ne puisse pas profiter de l'une des saisons les plus belles de l'année. Et puis, en faisant ça, le chibi Poisson risquait de développer de multiples carences. Mais Shion avait une idée. Et cette idée prit le forme d'un chibi mauve. Mû était venu voir Aphrodite, très tôt le matin. Il vit alors un pauvre chibi Poisson pâle et hagard. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il faisait trop chaud. Alors Mû lui tendit la main et dit :

- Viens, il fait frais dehors, on va chez Camus. Tu pourras peut être dormir.

Le Poisson hocha difficilement de la tête. Et comme l'avait prédit Mû, il put dormir chez Camus. Il y faisait très frais, grâce à l'armure du Verseau. À midi, Mû et Camus réveillèrent Aphrodite pour manger, et ce dernier fit ensuite la sieste. Espérant récupérer ses heures de sommeil. Il fut réveillé dans l'après – midi par un Milo surexcité, venant pour les chercher lui et Camus et aller ensemble à la plage pour se baigner. Mais Aphrodite ne voulut pas. La mer, c'est froid, on ne peut pas s'y baigner, juste mourir quand on y tombe. Mais Aldébaran , qui était là, lui dit que chez lui, la mer était chaude et qu'on pouvait si baigner toute l'année. Alors Aphrodite le suivit jusqu'à la plage en faisant attention au soleil. Une fois devant l'eau, il s'arrêta tout de même, craignant que l'eau soit tout de même froide. Mais Aiolia le bouscula dans un rouleau sans faire exprès. En plongeant, le chibi se rendit compte que l'eau était chaude et douce. Il ressortit de l'eau et fut vite aveuglé par le soleil. Cela ne dura pas, car une grande silhouette le protégea du soleil.

- Saga ?, murmura Aphrodite.

- Nope, Kanon.

- Hé, Aphrodite, s'enquit une voix.

- Oui Saga ?

- Si tu reste comme ça, tu risques d'attraper des coups de soleil. Pour éviter ça, tu va venir faire connaissance avec mon amie la crème solaire.

Le chibi eu un sourire rayonnant, il revivait. C'est ainsi qu'Aphrodite se mit à aimer l'été. Car il pouvait enfin vivre comme tout le monde grâce à sa famille et ses amis.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	15. Ballade et neige

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Ballade et neige ( Chibis Golds x Saga x Kanon x Aioros).

Hiver, il fait froid, certes mais il fait beau. Très beau. C'est donc un jour propice à la sortie et à la ballade. C'est ce que font les chibis Golds entourés des trois jeunes Golds. Les chibis dans l'ensemble furent ravis, sauf quelques récalcitrants comme Shaka ou encore Camus. Mais il durent aussi faire face et attention à ceux qui étaient surexcités par le fait de sortir de sortir dehors. C'était le cas de Milo ou encore d'Aiolia. Et ils se faisaient une joie d'aller courir dans la neige. C'est ce qu'ils firent toute l'après – midi, en compagnie d'Aioros et de Saga pour faire la bonhomme de neige et de Kanon pour la bataille de boules de neige. Ce fut un bon bol d'air pour tous nos futurs Golds en herbe, avant de replonger dans la réalité des durs entraînements et d'un futur proche moins léger.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous aura plu.^^


	16. Acclimatation

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Acclimatation ( Shion x Aldébaran x Aphrodite).

Shion soupira, fatigué. De plus, il était triste. Triste parce qu'Aphrodite et Aldébaran sont malades depuis le début de l'hiver. Rhumes, grippes, angines, otites, … Et les deux chibis sont encore malades. Malades parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'acclimater. Pour Aldébaran, l'hiver en Grèce, c'est trop froid, beaucoup trop froid. Et puis, c'est gris, ça déprime. Voilà pourquoi Aldébaran est toujours malade. Pour Aphrodite, c'est différent. L'hiver est trop humide, trop doux, il pleut tout le temps. Son organisme n'arrive pas à s'acclimater. Mais dans cette grisaille, il y a des rayons de soleil. C'est quand les autres chibis viennent leur tenir compagnie avec des friandises. Saga et Aioros qui leur lisent des histoires. Et Kanon qui les fait rire. Mais, c'est surtout quand Shion prend soin d'eux.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	17. Bataille

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bataille ( Chibi Golds).

Le soir dans le dortoir, en général, les Chibis s'endormaient sans faire d'histoire … enfin si on leur lisait une histoire. Mais ce soir, à 20 h 30, à l'heure du coucher, toujours pas d'histoire. Et Milo se disait que le dortoir, le soir, sans histoire, c'est tristounet. Il n'y avait aucune ambiance. Et en plus, voir Camus, son meilleur ami, en tête à tête avec un livre le déprimait. Alors, du haut de ses 6 ans, il se mit à réfléchir comme un grand, avant de sourire de manière mini sadique. De prendre son oreiller et de l'envoyer en plein dans la figure d'Angelo. Le mini Scorpion éclata de rire. Il y avait enfin de l'ambiance. Et le fait de se prendre l'oreiller de Shaka dans la figure ne fit que de renforcer son hilarité. Il adorait les batailles de polochon. Et il comptait bien convertir Camus à ce sport drôlement plus intéressant qu'un livre sans image.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	18. Dis, je peux le garder?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Dis, je peux le garder ? ( Shion x Shura).

Le chibi Capricorne a toujours été quelqu'un de solitaire, désolant presque Shion, de le voir ainsi toujours tout seul. Ce dernier avait essayé de le pousser à lier connaissance avec les autres Chibis. Mais rien à y faire, Shura restait toujours tout seul. Et il allait le rester encore un plus. Si un jour, il n'avait pas découvert aux pieds de l'armure du Capricorne, une magnifique chatte angora ( du lac de Van) écaille de tortue et son chaton qui était aussi écaille de tortue. Malheureusement, la maman chat était morte, laissant le chaton seul au monde. Shura hésita, il aurait aimé récupérer le chaton pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Mais il ne savait pas si Maître Shion lui autoriserait ça. Mais voilà, il ne voulait pas que le chaton se sente aussi seul que lui l'était. Alors, il resta sur place, jusqu'à ce que Shion, étonné par l'absence su petit espagnol, ne vienne le chercher. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit Shura, endormi, des stries humides sur ses joues. Il était adossé à son armure, tenant dans ses bras un beau chaton écaille de tortue. Le chaton piaillait, il avait faim. À côté d'eux, la maman chat enveloppée dans la cape blanche de l'armure transformée en linceul. Shion alla enterrer la maman chat. Puis réveilla Shura pour aller nourrir le chaton avec du lait spécial chat et un biberon. Shura eu un timide sourire en voyant le chaton faire le glouton. Puis, timidement, il demanda à Shion :

- Dites, Maître Shion, je peux le garder ?

- Oui, sourit Shio. Mais il faudra que tu t'en occupe et que tu lui donne un prénom.

- Ouais, s'écria Shura. Promis, je m'occuperais de lui. Pour le nom, je vais l'appeler Ceshire. Parce que j'adore le chat dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Et Shion ne put qu'agrandir son sourire. Shura avait enfin trouvé un ami. C'était un bon début pour essayer de l'intégrer à nouveau au sein des autres Chibis.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous a plu.^^


	19. Dis, c'est quoi une maman?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Dis, c'est quoi une maman ? ( Shaka x Saga).

En ce beau matin, quasiment tous les chibis étaient sortis aller jouer. Entraînés par un mini Scorpion tout bouillant de joie. Shion et Aioros étaient partis les encadrer, histoire que certains n'en profitent pour faire des bêtises. Mais certains n'avaient pas été contaminés par la joie débordante de Milo, comme Camus ou encore Shaka. Ils estimaient avoir des choses plus importantes à faire. Et surtout, Shaka estimait que de prier pour la grandeur de Bouddha était plus important que d'aller jouer ou que de se faire embêter par les autres. Alors Shaka méditait ou essayait de méditer. Car il n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était tourné sur le fait que ce matin, Milo et Mû avaient pleuré en réclamant leur maman après un cauchemar. Et tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Saga s'approcher.

- Shaka, pourquoi n'es tu pas dehors à profiter du soleil ?, fit il doucement remarquer.

Alors Shaka sursauta et regarda un instant Saga avant de répondre :

- Désolé, mais je réfléchissais.

- Oh, et à quoi ?, lui sourit Saga.

- Dis, c'est quoi une maman ?, demanda Shaka.

Hum, une maman, répondit Saga. C'est la personne la plus formidable dans une famille. Elle sait protéger de tout, même des cauchemars. Elle est très forte. Elle sait arrêter les larmes, faire sourire et rire. Elle sait soutenir, mais surtout, elle sait toujours se dont tu as besoin pour sourire et être joyeux. Et puis, elle est toujours là pour toi quand tu en as besoin.

- Ça doit être super d'en avoir une, murmura Shaka, tout en réfléchissant. Dis, tu pourra être ma maman?, finit par demander la chibi Vierge d'une voix déterminée à Saga.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	20. Tout simplement

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Tout simplement ( Milo x Camus).

Camus a toujours été un enfant calme et studieux. Une vraie tête de n°1 de la classe qui tranchait de beaucoup avec l'attitude des autres chibis. En particulier Angelo, Aiolia et Milo. En bref, Camus était introverti et pensait que ses seuls amis étaient les livres. Mais voilà, dans le beau petit monde bien ordonné de Camus, il y avait un hic. Ce hic, c'était Milo. Milo qui venait mettre le désordre dans la monde bien ordonné de Camus. Comme à cet instant où le chibi Scorpion c'était précipité sur lui, pour lui demander de jouer. Parce qu'il ne pleuvait plus, malgré le fait que le temps restait orageux. Alors, pour faire plaisir à Milo, Camus accepta.

Et les voici donc tous les deux dehors, un chibi Scorpion entraînant un chibi Verseau un peu réticent. L'air était saturé d'une humidité chaude. C'était l'été. Milo, tout content, se mit à courir partout, tout en riant. Et Camus ne put que le suivre maladroitement entre les flaques laissées par la pluie. Jusqu'au moment où il s'arrêta devant une flaque très grande, n'osant sauter par dessus, de peur de tomber dedans. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un Milo rigolant et qui venait de sauter dans la flaque, les pieds joints. Camus s'apprêta à gronder Milo pour son action, quand un coassement retint leur attention.

- Oh, regardes Camus!, s'écria Milo. La jolie grenouille !

- Oui, c'est une belle grenouille, dit Camus.

- On l'attrape !, cria Milo en courant derrière le bactracien.

C'est ainsi que Camus fut obligé de suivre un Milo tout excité dans chasse à la grenouille. Finalement, le mini Scorpion coinça et attrapa la grenouille. La souleva au dessus de sa tête, et se remit à courir partout en riant à nouveau. Secouant la pauvre grenouille sous le regard effaré de Camus.

- Milo ?, dit alors Camus.

- Oui ?

- La grenouille est à nous deux, non ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Ben, ça ne te gêne pas si je la garde ? J'ai plus d'affinité que toi avec l'eau.

À cela Milo réfléchit et lui tendit la grenouille en disant :

- Oui, tu peux la prendre parce que tu es mon copain.

Camus eu un timide sourire. Oui, Milo était son premier copain. Et la grenouille coassante qu'il tenait dans ses mains par ce jour d'été orageux en était la preuve. Tout simplement.

* * *

Un peu long, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.^^


	21. Papa

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Papa ( Shion x Mû).

Le chibi Mû avait remarqué qu'il était différant des autres. Physiquement, de par ses points mauves sur le front. Mentalement, par ses capacités que les autres ne semblaient pas avoir. Et il souffrait de cette différence, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'intégrer. Et notre pauvre petit agneau en devenait mélancolique. Il ne savait pas à quoi se raccrocher. Oh, il y avait bien Maître Shion qui lui ressemblait, mais celui – ci ne venait jamais le voir. Laissant notre chibi bien seul. Si seul, qu'il se mit à angoisser, se rebellant et créant des phénomènes paranormaux inquiétants. C'est Shion qui fut chargé de réconforter le chibi. Ils étaient tous les deux issus de l'ethnie des Atlantes. Et la prise de contact s'effectua un soir où Mû pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps après avoir angoissé et avoir involontairement détruit la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Shion s'approcha pour le réconforter quand il entendit Mû sangloter :

- Maman … maman … t'es où ? … j'ai peur …

Alors Shion prit doucement le chibi dans ses bras, le berça et dit doucement :

- Non, je ne suis pas maman.

- Papa, alors, murmura Mû d'une voix incertaine.

- Pour ce soir, oui, sourit Shion. Viens et dors.

Et le soleil les retrouva le lendemain, endormis blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	22. Talent

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.

* * *

Talent ( Camus x Milo).

Pour équilibrer les groupes de chibi dans l'aide aux devoirs le soir, Shion avait fait des groupes de deux par niveau scolaire. Au départ, avaient été mis ensemble Angelo et Milo, du fait de leur niveau scolaire semblable. Mais cela ne plu pas au chibi Scorpion qui voulait être avec Camus. Milo fit tout pour y arriver et réussit. Puisqu'on le mit finalement avec Camus. Et Angelo fut mis avec Shura. À partir de là, Milo fit tous les efforts possibles pour se mettre au même niveau que Camus. Épatant Shion. Mais qui au final n'y arriva pas. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas et qui au final n'aimait pas l'école. C'était frustrant pour Milo. Au point que ce dernier se mit à piquer des crises. Et justement, alors que Milo faisait encore une crise, Camus arrêta de faire son travail, prit Milo par la main et l'emmena dehors. Pour le faire souffler. Alors, Milo craqua et pleura. En disant qu'il était malheureux, puisqu'il était stupide et qu'il n'arrivait à rien. Camus lui dit qu'il avait certes des difficultés à l'école, mais qu'il arrivait à faire rire. Alors que lui, Camus était bon à l'école, mais ne savait pas faire rire. Et que donc, Milo avait une intelligence différente de celle de Camus. À l'entente de cette évidence, Milo sécha ses larmes et sourit. Puis dit que Camus était son meilleur copain.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	23. Pardon

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Pardon ( Angelo x Mû).

Angelo avait remarqué que l'agneau mauve pleurait souvent en appelant ses parents. Au départ, Angelo avait prit Mû pour une chochotte. Mais, cependant, Angelo avait surpris une conversation entre Maître Shion et le Vieux Maître. C'était sur le fait que Mû avait perdu ses parents de manière traumatisante et qu'il se souvenait de tout. Et que c'est pour cela qu'il pleurait souvent en les appelant ou qu'il faisait d'horribles cauchemars. Mais avant qu'Angelo ne parte, il eu le temps d'apprendre que Mû aimait toujours autant ses parents. Alors Angelo se sentit honteux de s'être moqué de lui. Pour se faire pardonner, le chibi Cancer prépara quelque chose. Et quand il eu finit, il alla voir Mû et l'entraîna sans lui demander son avis. Et devant sa surprise, Mû resta sans voix. Avant de pleurer et de se précipiter vers les deux fantômes. Angelo, pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été odieux avec Mû, avait invoqué les fantômes des deux parents de Mû.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	24. Jalousie et surprise

Enjoy.^^

Surprise et cadeau ( Milo x Camus x Aioros x Aiolia x Saga).

Milo est depuis quelques temps en proie à un étrange sentiment. Il ne supporte pas que l'on s'approche de son Camus. Ou que son Camus ailles voir quelqu'un d'autre. En clair Milo était jaloux. Et jaloux d'une personne en particulier. Au départ ça avait été Aioros. Parce que Camus allait

beaucoup voir Aioros. Mais ça tourna très court. Car Aiolia était aussi jaloux de Camus qui lui piquait son grand frère. Dépité, Camus se tourna vers quelqu'un qu'il admirait vraiment : Saga. Parce que Saga était intelligent et aimait lire. Et là, Milo fut encore plus jaloux. Et forcément, Camus passait vraiment beaucoup de temps avec Saga. Et le pauvre chibi Scorpion en était fort malheureux. Jusqu'au moment où Saga arriva, l'air catastrophé en disant :

Milo ! Milo ! Camus a un problème en haut ! Il faut que t'ailles le voir !

Sur ce, le mini Scorpion se rua dans la maison du Verseau. Saga se dit qu'il avait eu chaud, Milo ne l'avait pas attaqué. Mais c'était la dernière fois qu'il aidait Camus. Il ne voulait pas mourir si jeune. Quand à notre chibi Scorpion, il se précipita sur Camus en hurlant :

Camus ! Camus ! T'as rien ? Saga, y m'as dit que …

Milo se tut, Camus venait de l'étreindre très fort. Il lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille :

Milo, on est le 8 novembre. Joyeux Anniversaire.

Alors Milo fut tout content.

Tiens, ton cadeau, murmura Camus en lui tendant un paquet cadeau.

Milo le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était un livre …

Ouvres – le, souffla Camus.

Milo ouvrit le livre et murmura un « wouah ». c'était une comptine écrite par Camus et illustré par Aioros et Saga. Milo ne su quoi faire. Sauf de serrer Camus dans ses bras et dire :

Merci Camus, t'es mon meilleur copain de toute la vie.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	25. Fascination

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Fascination ( Saga x Shaka).

Depuis quelques temps, le regard de Saga est toujours attiré par Shaka. Au départ, comme le pensait Saga, après que Kanon lui en aie parlé, il était amoureux de Shaka. Mais l'idée le dégouttait. Certes, il avait 13 ans. C'était la période des premières amours. Mais bon sang, Shaka n'avait que 6 ans. Il s'aperçu cependant, que ce n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de la fascination. Parce que la première fois qu'il avait revu Shaka, il vit en train de méditer, auréolé de l'or du soleil. Et là, Saga en fut fasciné. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il comprit pourquoi. Shaka lui faisait penser à Glorfindel, l'ami d'Elrond dans le Seigneur des Anneaux. Voilà pourquoi Shaka le fascinait autant. Mais il était loin de se douter que se fascination se transformerait en passion amoureuse des années plus tard.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	26. Inséparables

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Inséparables ( Milo x Camus x Shion).

Depuis peu, Shion a décidé de faire faire le début de l'entraînement aux futurs Golds. Au début, cela marcha plus ou moins, sauf pour deux chibis. Il s'agissait de Milo et de Camus qui ne voulaient pas être séparés l'un de l'autre. Et qui tous les deux pleuraient parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Shion essaya divers moyens pour faire taire les larmes et arriver à les séparer. Mais cela empira, et Shion dû se résoudre à les faire s'entraîner ensemble. Peut – être en faire un futur duo de choc. Quand Shion leur annonça la nouvelle, les chibis en furent heureux, malgré leur larmes. Milo et Camus étaient définitivement inséparables.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	27. Qui est qui?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Qui est qui ? ( Shion x Saga x Shion x Shaka).

Shion depuis peu vit un enfer. Cet enfer, ce sont les Gémeaux. Shion s'en arrache les cheveux. Il est incapable de faire la distinction entre Saga et Kanon. Et ces deux derniers le savent et en profitent un maximum. Comme en ce moment.

- Bon, très bien Kanon, reprit Shion, qui venait de passer un savon monumental aux deux jumeaux.

- Ah, non. Moi c'est Saga, pas Kanon, dit le Gémeau d'une voix calme et blazée.

Shion faillit se cogner la tête contre le pilier le plus proche. Les deux Gémeaux venaient de recommencer. Et il ne pouvait pas continuer son savon, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se ridiculiser.

- Bon, souffla Shion. Je vous laisse partir.

- Ouais, s'écrièrent les jumeaux, en se mettant à courir vers la sortie.

Shion re – soupira, s'adossa au pilier, en se disant qu'un bon ouzo lui ferait du bien. C'était son idée quand il s'aperçu que Shaka le fixait.

- Oui, Shaka ?, s'enquit Shion.

- Je sais comment différencier Kanon de saga, fit Shaka.

- Ah oui, et comment ?

- La couleur de leurs yeux et celle de leurs cheveux sont légèrement différentes, dit Shaka avant de s'en aller.

Ce à quoi, Shion se dit qu'il devrait démissionner. La chibi Vierge lui avait donné des informations incomplètes. Ce qui faisait qu'il était toujours incapable de faire la distinction entre Saga et Kanon.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


	28. Troupeau

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Troupeau ( Shion x Milo x Shura x Aldébaran x Angelo x Mû).

Shion par un bel après – midi se leva de son bureau pour se rendre dans les jardins du Palais du Pope. Il s'y rendit et s'accouda à la rambarde. Ferma les yeux et respira le bon air de fin du printemps. Il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit des cris et des rires d'enfant. Milo venait d'apparaître, poursuivant un ballon. Le suivant, venaient Aldébaran, Shura, Aiolia et Angelo. Les cinq compères faisaient des cabrioles autour du ballon. Shion sourit, il aurait tellement que la guerre, qu'annonçaient les étoiles, n'arrive pas, et que tout reste comme ça. Mais en attendant, puisque Mû venait de se joindre au groupe tournant autour du ballon, il fallait immortaliser le moment. Shion eu un sourire machiavélique et alla chercher un appareil photo. Il prit Mû et le petit groupe cabriolant autour du ballon en photo. Il la ferait développer et la mettrait dans l'album de famille. Le titre de la photo serait le « le troupeau d'agneaux cabriolant et le ballon ».

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	29. C'est mon lit

Enjoy.^^

C'est mon lit ( Aioros x Aiolia).

Aioros sortit de son sommeil. Il venait de constater qu'il reposait sur une surface lisse, dure et froide. Il constata aussi que ce n'était pas son matelas, mais le sol en pierre de sa chambre. Il soupira et se dit qu'Aiolia avait encore recommencé. Il se leva, et jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie sur le lit. Et s'aperçu qu'effectivement, l'auteur de sa situation était bien son petit frère. Ce n'était pas un Lion pour rien. Bref, à savoir qu'Aiolia avait encore poussé son grand frère hors du lit pendant la nuit. Et qu'il en avait profité pour s'étaler de tout son long sur le lit. Et qu'Aioros avait avait encore finit la nuit à même le sol. Il commençait à en avoir plus que marre. C'était son lit et pas celui de son petit frère.

En espérant que cela vous plaise. ^^


	30. Tout mimi tout mignon

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Tout mimi, tout mignon ( Kanon x Milo x Aiolia x Angelo x Mû x Shion).

Depuis quelques temps, Shion a remarqué que sa réserve de chocolat était très fréquemment visité de manière non légale. Alors, en ayant marre, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il surveille sa réserve. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Et au bout de quelques surveillances, il prit sur le fait les voleurs de chocolat. Qui venaient de commettre leur méfait en plus. Et il y en avait une bonne petite brochette. Le plus âgé de la bande s'exclama en pointant Shion du doigt :

- Rhaaaaaaa ! L'ennemi est là ! Soldats, il est temps de partir au front ! Faites – moi vos bouilles toutes mimi toutes mignonnes, et priez pour ne pas être punis !

Shion ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer. Rhàlàlàlà, Kanon, Milo, Aiolia, Mû et Angelo formaient une sacrée brochette chocolatière. M'enfin bon, le chocolat, c'est tellement bon, on y résiste pas.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	31. Bollywood ou Hollywood?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Bollywood ou Hollywood ? ( Shaka x Saga).

Le petit Shaka a en partie grandi sur les bords du Gange à Bénarès. Et il avait l'habitude de se baigner dans le Gange, l'été, entre deux épisodes de Mousson. La chaleur dans l'Uttar Pradesh y était insupportable. Shaka avait alors prit l'habitude de se baigner dans l'eau pour échapper à la chaleur. Problème cependant : il n'y avait pas de rivière ou de fleuve au Sanctuaire. Shaka dû se rabattre sur la mer. Il y alla avec ses affaires de plage. Et fut obligé de s'arrêter, aveuglé par le soleil sur la plage. Puis, il aperçu une silhouette avec une planche de surf et qui sortait de l'eau comme au ralenti. Shaka vit qu'il s'agissait de Saga. Et en son fort intérieur, Shaka sut que dans son cœur, Bouddha venait de se trouver en rude concurrence avec son nouveau dieu: Saga.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	32. Quart d'heure de folie

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Quart d'heure de folie ( Dokho x Shion x Mû).

Le soir, Dokho avait remarqué que Shion était extrêmement fatigué. Ce n'était pas un soir comme ça. Dokho ne pouvait plus supporter cela. C'était tous les soirs comme ça. Il ne pouvait plus faire de sport de chambre avec Shion. Et Dokho enrageait. Il se mit ensuite à vouloir savoir pourquoi Shion était si fatigué le soir. Cependant, Dokho le sut très rapidement. Il espionna Shion. Il découvrit que ce qui crevait Shion en journée était … Mû. En fait, tous les soirs, Shion entreprenait de faire défouler Mû. C'était en quelque sorte le quart d'heure de folie de notre agneau mauve. Dokho en fut jaloux. Shion et Mû donnaient l'image d'une famille heureuse et soudée.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	33. Emois

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Émois ( Saga x Kanon).

C'était le début du week-end. Et pour se familiariser avec la vie de la Maison des Gémeaux, Saga et Kanon y avait été catapultés. Et là, c'était le soir, les servantes étaient parties. Laissant les jumeaux tous seuls … devant la télé. C'était un comédie romantique un peu hot à cause des scènes sous la couette. À la fin du film, Saga éteignit la télévision, pendant que Kanon semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Quand Saga se rassit, Kanon lui jeta un coup d'œil et demanda :

- Dis Saga, t'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

- Euh … embrassé comment, fit Saga, suspicieux.

- Ben sur la bouche, marmonna Kanon.

- Non !

- Ça te dirais de tester ?, demanda Kanon, curieux.

- Non, mais ça va pas !?, s'exclama Saga. T'as vraiment des hormones pas nettes toi !

- Pff, en fait, tu fais ta blanche colombe comme Aioros, quoi.

- Kanon, t'es taré !

- Alors, tu veux tester ou pas ?

Saga se mit à bouder. Visiblement pas content de l'offre de Kanon. Cependant, il était fichtrement curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser quelqu'un. Au bout de 5 minutes, il se tourna vers son jumeau. Et en boudant, et en rougissant tout à la fois, il dit :

- C'est bon, je veux bien tester.

- O.K, alors ferme les yeux, fit Kanon.

Saga s'exécuta timidement. Il sentit quelque chose de doux et de chaud sur ses lèvres. Kanon était en train de l'embrasser. Saga dut se l'avouer, mais c'était super bon. Et vu que Kanon semblait vouloir aller plus loin, il semblait apprécier lui aussi. Cependant, et à regret, les deux jumeaux mirent fin au baiser. Et Kanon se réinstalla à côté de Saga en silence. Les deux jumeaux semblaient perdus dans leur pensées. Quand Saga brisa le silence en soupirant et en déclarant :

- Faut que je me trouve quelqu'un.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Kanon.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	34. Qualité

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Qualité ( Milo x Camus).

Camus, le nez dans un bouquin soupira de bien – être. S'arrêta dans sa lecture et leva le nez de son bouquin. Il remercia silencieusement une quelconque divinité que Milo aie cette qualité. Il pouvait ainsi lire tranquillement. Milo dormait sur la terrasse de la bibliothèque du Sanctuaire. Sous un parasol. Il faisait soleil. Enfin, Shion avait demandé à Camus de surveiller Milo. Et ce dernier avait craint que Milo ne veuille pas aller dans la bibliothèque. Mais Milo avait cette qualité de pouvoir dormir n'importe où. C'est pourquoi Milo dormait sur la terrasse de la bibliothèque et que Camus pouvait lire en toute tranquillité.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	35. Douleur et réconfort

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Désolée pour le retard et enjoy.^^

* * *

Douleurs et réconfort ( Chibi Golds x Shion).

Aujourd'hui, les chibis ont été autorisés à aller jouer dehors. Mais Shion leur dit de faire attention. Les chibis le lui promirent avant de se ruer dehors. Et parmi les enthousiastes, il y avait Aldébaran. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouer au foot. Il partit chercher un ballon. Il demanda à Milo et à Angelo de venir jouer avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'une partie de foot s'improvisa. Et à Milo de devenir incontrôlable. Juste comme le ballon qui alla frapper le bras d'Aphrodite. Sous la douleur causée par l'impact, le chibi Poisson se mit à pleurer, en tenant son bras. Et Aldébaran se précipita sur Aphrodite. Le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler. Mais comme Aphrodite ne se calmait pas, Aldébaran l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Où il se fit soigner et chouchouter par Shion et Aldébaran.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	36. Interdit bravé

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Interdit bravé ( Camus x Milo).

Camus suivait Milo dans le dédale de couloirs qui menait aux cuisines. Camus savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Milo lui ayant promis un eldorado gustatif. Les deux chibis entrèrent dans la cuisine. Milo alla voler quelque chose dans le frigo du personnel, pendant que Camus faisait le gué. Puis les deux amis s'enfuirent avec le fruit de leur larcin. Direction l'esplanade du Temple d'Athéna. Une fois sur place, Milo fit goûter la boisson volée à Camus. Ce dernier l'adora. Alors, du haut de ces 6 ans, Camus décida que le coca cola c'était une super boisson.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	37. Cauchemar

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Cauchemar ( Saga x Kanon x Aioros).

Si il existe un dortoir exclusivement réservé pour les Chibis Golds; il existe aussi un dortoir pour ceux qui sont sur le point de recevoir leur armure. C'est le cas de Saga, Kanon et d'Aioros. Qui dorment en ce moment même. Il fait nuit noire et minuit est passé. Tout le monde dort. Sauf peut – être saga qui à l'air de ne pas dormir. Il bouge, se tourne et se retourne. En s'approchant, on constate qu'il dort vraiment. Mais soudain, il se mit à crier. Réveillant par la même occasion Kanon et Aioros. Les deux jeunes se précipitèrent sur Saga et le réveillèrent. Saga en nage leur expliqua qu'il avait fait un atroce cauchemar. Et que non, il ne voulait pas en parler. Kanon ne savait pas quoi faire devant le renfermement de son jumeau. Ce à quoi Aioros prit les devants, prit Saga et Kanon dans ses bras. Et ils se recouchèrent dans le même lit, tous les trois ensembles. Il termina en disant que si ils dormaient tous les trois dans le même lit, ils ne feraient plus de cauchemar. Aioros termina sa phrase, en disant que c'était ainsi qu'il faisait pour chasser les cauchemar que son petit frère avait tendance à faire.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	38. Trésor

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Trésor ( Camus x Milo) .

Il y était presque. Milo avait fait un crochet par la bibliothèque. Il avait entendu Shion parler du fait que Camus cherchait à lire un livre que Shion lui avait interdit de lire tout en donnant le titre. Le prétexte, ça prenait du temps sur le temps d'entraînement. Et Milo avait réussi à subtiliser le fameux livre. Et l'amena à Camus. En voyant le livre que tenait Milo, Camus fut remplit de joie. Et ce dernier prit le livre que Milo lui tendait. C'était un livre de contes et de légendes. Camus ouvrit le livre et se mit à le lire. Et pour remercier Milo, Camus lut à haute voix le premier conte. Ce temps de lecture serait leur temps de trésor. Rien que pour eux deux.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	39. Elu!

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Élu ! ( Aioros x Aiolia).

Aioros était venu au Sanctuaire, parce qu'il avait entendu l'appel de la Gold Cloth du Sagittaire. À l'époque, il avait huit ans. Et son frère Aiolia, un peu plus d'un an. Les deux frères étaient orphelins de père et de mère. Ceci expliquait pourquoi Aioros avait emmené Aiolia au Sanctuaire. Et Aioros, ayant commencé son entraînement, se mit à prier Athéna chaque soir. Pour que son petit frère ne devienne pas un Saint. L'entraînement pour le devenir était vraiment impitoyable. Et Aioros voulait vraiment protéger son petit frère. Puis le temps passa et Aiolia grandit. Il avait 6 ans maintenant et toujours pas de signe comme quoi il serait un futur Saint. Et Aioros se prit à soupirer. Aiolia avait très peu de chance de devenir un Saint. Le futur Sagittaire relâcha donc sa vigilance vis – à – vis d'Aiolia. Et se permit de pouvoir sortir avec d'autres apprentis. Comme un soir, où il se trouvait en compagnie de Kanon et de Saga. Cependant, un violent orage se déclara. Obligeant les trois jeunes à s'abriter. Mais Aioros eu peur pour son petit frère. Aiolia avait peur de l'orage. Ce n'est que plus tard, qu'Aioros put aller voir Aiolia. Quand Aioros entra dans la chambre de son petit frère, il eu un choc. Son petit frère était roulé en boule sur son lit, le visage strié de larmes. Et semblait dormir. Mais au – dessus de lui, le protégeant du monde extérieur majestueuse et glorieuse se tenait la Gold Cloth du Lion. Aioros sut alors que son petit frère venait d'être choisit pour être le futur Lion d'Or.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	40. Monde

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Monde ( Milo x Camus).

C'était un jour de grand soleil. Et Milo voulut absolument jouer dehors avec son ami Camus. Alors, le Chibi Scorpion se rua dans la Bibliothèque. Sûr et certain d'y trouver son copain. Et c'est ce qui se passe. Le Chibi Verseau était dans la bibliothèque. En train de lire, comme à son habitude. Milo commençait à trouver le fait que Camus lise tout le temps exaspérant. Alors, décidé à avoir une réponse, il demanda à Camus :

- Dis, à quoi ça te sers de lire tout ça ?

- À découvrir le monde, répondit Camus.

- Mais, c'est nul ça !, s'exclama Milo abasourdi. Le monde, il est dehors, pas dans un livre !

- Si, le monde peut être aussi dans un livre, rétorqua calmement Camus.

- Comment tu sais ça toi !, s'irrita Milo.

- Je le sais, parce que je lis, dit Camus en haussant les épaules.

Mais Milo ne comprenait pas. Le monde était si vaste qu'un livre ne pouvait pas le contenir. Milo tourna et retourna l'affirmation dans sa tête. Ne comprenant toujours rien, Milo se mit à bouder. S'appercevant de cela, Camus sourit, et proposa à Milo :

- Si tu veux, je peux te prouver que les livres peuvent contenir le monde. En échange, je veux bien jouer avec toi.

À ces mots, le Chibi Scorpion rayonna et sauta au cou de Camus. Il adorait vraiment son meilleur copain.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	41. Ami? Ennemi? amoureux?

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Ami ? Ennemi ? Amoureux ? ( Milo x Camus).

Camus adore Milo et le considère comme son meilleur copain. Cependant, le chibi Verseau n'aime pas trop être dérangé sur ses temps de lecture. Ou que ceux – ci soient empiété par un chibi Scorpion trop envahissant. Ce qui, malheureusement, finit par se produire.

Et en colère Camus avait ordonné à Milo d'aller jouer ailleurs et de le laisser jouer tranquillement.

La mini colère de Camus avait blessé Milo. Ce dernier répliqua qu'il n'était plus son meilleur copain de la vie. Et s'enfuit en pleurant.

Camus, connaissant le tempérament de feu de Milo, se dit que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Et il continua sa lecture tranquillement.

Mais rien ne se déroula comme l'avait prévu Camus. Milo ne venait plus le voir. Et il apprit dans la foulé que Milo avait un nouveau copain : Angelo, le futur Cancer d'Or.

Et là, Camus se mit à souffrir. Il avait mal. Il aimait beaucoup Milo. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Milo venait plus le voir. Alors, il pleura souvent, le cœur brisé. Même les livres et Shion ne parvenait pas à combler le vide laissé par Milo.

Un jour, alors, que tous les chibis jouaient dans la cour de récré, le ballon de Milo vint taper dans les jambes de Camus. Sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, Camus prit le ballon. Et sans trop savoir comment, Camus s'enfuit de la cour de récré avec le ballon dans les mains. Il ne voulait pas rendre le ballon. Milo ne lui parlant plus, Camus voulait avoir un souvenir du chibi Scorpion pour avoir à moins souffrir. Il s'en fichait que Milo et son nouveau copain Angelo chercheraient le ballon. Sans trop s'en rendre compte, Camus finit par arriver au temple du Scorpion. Il se mit à pleuvoir fort, piégeant Camus. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer à l'école sans attraper un gros rhume.

Alors Camus se pelotonna contre le ballon de Milo et attendit la fin de l'averse. Mais s'endormit avant, épuisé d'avoir autant pleuré sur son amitié perdue.

Ce n'est que lorsque Milo le secoua fortement qu'il se réveilla. Les yeux picotant d'avoir trop pleuré. Quand il vit Milo en face de lui, Calus eu un sourire rayonnant. Mais qui se fana très vite. Camus se recroquevilla sur le ballon, en se remettant à pleurer. Milo ne comprit pas pourquoi et demanda :

- Camus, pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Parce que tu veux plus être mon copain, pleura la pauvre chibi Verseau.

Milo sembla perdu devant la détresse de Camus. Alors, il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il étreignit fortement Camus, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était déjà pardonné. Puis, il se décida à appliquer un conseil de grand qu'il avait entendu à l'entraînement. Il prit le visage de Camus entre ses deux mains, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Camus. Puis dit en regardant Camus :

- T'es pas mon copain, t'es mon amoureux.

Alors Camus se remit à pleurer, mais de soulagement. Le chibi Scorpion voulait bien rester avec lui.

* * *

Un peu long, mais en espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	42. Soleil

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Soleil ( Chibi Golds x Aioros x Saga x Kanon x Shion).

Il devrait faire beau. Mais ce n'était pas la cas. Il fait mauvais, froid et il pleut. Et cela entraîne de nombreux désagréments. Comme des chibis souffrant du froid et démoralisés. Mais surtout ce mauvais temps engendre de puissantes vagues de migraines. Comme maintenant. Tous les chibis, plus Saga, Kanon et Aioros souffraient de migraines atroces. Tout ça à cause d'un manque de soleil. Ce qui fit réfléchir Shion. Et il trouva la solution. Il fit ouvrir une grande pièce du temple d'Athéna, réuni tous les chibis, Saga, Kanon et Aioros. Shion les fit tous allonger sur des matelas et les firent recouvrir de couvertures légères. Et il fit venir toutes les Gold Cloths. Les douze armures réunies ensembles se mirent à rayonner des rayons du soleil, engrangés par les constellations. L'atmosphère était douce. Et tout le monde se mit à récupérer. Aiolia blotti contre son grand frère, Shaka entre les jumeaux, Milo et Camus ensemble, Angelo formant un cocon protecteur autour de Mû. Le soleil accumulé par les armures était en train de soigner les chibis.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	43. Courrier

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Courrier ( Camus x Milo).

Shion avait eu l'idée d'instaurer des tournées de courrier entre les chibis. Le but étant que les chibis apprennent à se connaître via la distribution de courrier; que les chibis étaient susceptibles de recevoir. Le soir, les serviteurs de Shion préparaient la petite sacoche du chibi facteur. Ce qui faisait que le chibi en question ne savait jamais quel courrier il irait distribuer. Et ce jour – ci, c'est le tour de Camus de faire la distribution du courrier des chibis. En triant les lettres par chibi, il s'apperçu qu'il devrait distribuer la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Milo. Un peux anxieux, il distribua le courrier, en se disant qu'il donnerait sa lettre à Milo en dernier. Et le moment vint où Camus dut donner la lettre à Milo. Ce dernier, curieux, ouvrit la lettre, et la lut. Et envoya un sourire rayonnant à Camus en disant :

- Oui, je viens à ton anniversaire. Parce que tu es mon meilleur copain de toute la terre.

Camus rougit de bonheur. Il allait enfin pouvoir fêter son anniversaire, et ce pour la première fois, avec son copain.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	44. Pluie

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Pluie ( Shaka x Saga x Kanon).

Saga n'aime décidément pas la pluie. C'est trop froid. Et son jumeau le sait. Alors, pour embêter Saga, Kanon eu une idée sadique. Et ce plan comprenait la coopération d'un certain chibi. Il s'agissait de Shaka. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à Kanon que de convaincre la chibi Vierge de marcher dans le plan. Mais Shaka refusa net. Il ne voulait pas que Saga attrape quelque chose de mauvais à cause de lui. Cependant, à la plus grande surprise de Kanon, il y eu un orage pluvieux.

Mais comme l'orage vint du sud, son eau était chaude. Cet orage éclata à un moment où comme par hasard, Saga observait discrètement Shaka. Et que Kanon lui rabattait les oreilles de commentaires grivois. Quand soudain, Shaka sembla remarquer la pluie chaude qui tombait du ciel. Alors, la chibi Vierge eu un sourire rayonnant. Sourire qui au passage fit louper un battement de cœur à Saga. Shaka sortit sous la pluie et se mit à exulter. Cette pluie chaude lui rappelait la Mousson. Sauf que Saga eu peur que Shaka attrape quelque chose. Et se rua dehors pour forcer le chibi à se mettre à l'abri.

Mais Shaka ne voulut pas. Il comptait rester sous cette pluie bien chaude. Alors Saga se décida à rester avec shaka et à participer aux réjouissances.

Laissant Kanon seul à l'abri. Et comme ce dernier s'ennuyait, il se décida à se joindre aux deux autres qui s'étaient mis à danser sous la pluie. Alors Kanon se lança dehors en courant et rigolant tout à la fois. Il rejoignit Shaka et Saga. Et les trois jeunes se mirent à s'amuser comme des petits fous sous la pluie.

Comme quoi, une bêtise pensé peut devenir un véritable moment d'amitié partagé.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	45. Jardin

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Jardin ( Mû x Shaka).

Mû n'aimait pas trop le Sanctuaire. Parce que même si il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de végétation non plus. Hors, il avait adoré les Cinq Pics en Chine chez le Vieux Maître. Car il y avait de la forêt là – bas. Et Mû voulait revoir de la forêt ou au moins un champ. Et il le voulait tellement qu'un jour il désobéit à Maître Shion. Et il alla se promener dans l'espoir de trouver un bosquet d'arbres. Mais rien. Jusqu'au moment où il arriva près du temple de la Vierge. Et y découvrit un jardin avec deux arbres. Tout joyeux d'avoir enfin trouver des arbres, il se précipita sous leurs ombres. Il voulait profiter de cette ombre. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et s'endormit, heureux comme tout. C'est ainsi que Shaka le trouva. Et la chibi Vierge réveilla l'agneau mauve et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait des explications. Mû fut d'abord apeuré. Mais Shaka le rassura et Mû lui expliqua qu'il était venu pour les arbres. Et pas dans l'intention d'abîmer le jardin comme Milo et Angelo l'avaient fait la semaine dernière. Et il demanda à la chibi Vierge si il pouvait revenir, il aimait vraiment le jardin, et voulait apprendre à connaître Shaka. Shaka fut d'accord. Et c'est ainsi que Mû se fit un second ami après Aldébaran.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	46. Milo tout simplement

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Milo tout simplement ( Camus).

C'était l'été. Il faisait chaud, particulièrement chaud. Même maître Shion était d'accord. Il parlait même de journée caniculaire. Tous les chibis étaient à l'ombre dans leur temple. Même le chibi Aldébaran était à l'ombre, lui qui était pourtant habitué à la chaleur. Et celui qui s'en sortait le plus en ce jour, était Camus. Grâce à la Gold Cloth du Verseau qui génère du froid en continu. C'était donc une sorte de climatisation qui arrivait même jusqu'à refroidir l'eau du temple du Verseau. Rendant heureux Camus. Parce que là, il était en train de profiter d'une douche bien fraîche. Mais une ombre au tableau cependant. Camus pensait à Milo qui devait cuir à l'intérieur de son temple. Et il eu une envie subite de l'inviter, afin que le chibi Scorpion puisse se rafraîchir. Mais l'instant d'après, il ne voulut plus. Étant effrayé parce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour le chibi Scorpion. Il sortit de sa salle de bain pour se recoller à la Gold Cloth, et ainsi pouvoir conserver sa « cool attitude ». Mais il ne resta pas dans cette attitude bien longtemps. Car blotti contre la Gold Cloth du Verseau se trouvait Milo. Le chibi Scorpion en avait eu assez d'avoir chaud. Et avait tout simplement décidé de squatter chez Camus pour avoir de l'air frais. Et là, il était paisiblement endormi. Ce qui fit que Camus rougit et se sentit gêné. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, comme il ne savait pas quels sentiments il avait envers son Milo. Pour Camus, Milo était Milo mais aussi plus. Mais ce plus, Camus ne savait pas ce que c'était et désirait avec toute sa raison, que Milo reste tout simplement Milo. Il avait peur d'aller au delà et de se faire blesser encore une fois.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	47. Duo infernal

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Duo infernal Shion x Kanon x Milo).

Shion avait été tiré de sa sieste par des serviteurs littéralement affolés. Ceux – bégayèrent que maître Kanon et maître Milo avaient encore fait une grosse bêtise sur la plage. Shion ne sut quoi dire sur le moment. Puis se tapa sa main contre son front en soupirant. Pourquoi Camus avait – il présenté son meilleur ami à cette tête à claques qu'était Kanon. Bien sûr, Milo adorait Kanon, parce que ce dernier passait son temps à faire des bêtises. En plus, Kanon est difficilement contrôlable. Voici les pensées de Shion, alors qu'il se précipitait sur la plage du côté de Rodorio pour savoir ce que ces deux monstres en herbe avaient encore fait. En arrivant, il vit les deux apprentis entourés par des pêcheurs mécontents. Une fois devant les fautifs, Shion posa la question fatidique :

- Au nom d'Athéna, mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

- Ben, on voulait jouer aux pirates, expliqua Milo. Et on a pas fait exprès de faire s'échouer la barque.

En guise d'explication: Kanon et Milo avaient volé une barque pour jouer aux pirates. Problème : le courant de l'Égée les avait ramené sur le récif, détruisant l'embarcation. C'est pourquoi Shion leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne se passait pas une journée sans que ces deux là ne fassent un bêtise. Shion sortit son porte – monnaie et donna aux pêcheurs de quoi racheter une barque.

Après quoi, il prit les deux démons par les oreilles et les emmena dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il en mit un à chaque coin, en disant :

- Au coin, et ne bougez pas. Je vous dirais quand partir.

Les deux jeunes restèrent silencieux. Alors Shion se mit à travailler tout en gardant un œil sur eux. Le silence étant parfois interrompu pas des gloussements amusés des deux jeunes. Au bout d'un moment, Shion se mit à les regarder. Sourit et pensa que Kanon et Milo formaient un sacré duo de comiques. Cela lui rappelait Tenma et Yato lors de sa jeunesse. Il les aimait bien. Il était juste un peu gêné par l'esprit tordu de Kanon et par le fait que Milo révérait Kanon.

Un peu long mais en espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	48. Destin cruel

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT. Note, ce drabble est plus family que humor. Vous voilà prévenu!**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Destin cruel ( Saga x Kanon x Shion).

Malgré le temps magnifique qu'il faisait en ce début de matinée; Shion était convaincu que cette journée serait maudite. C'était en cette journée que Shion allait devoir séparer Saga et Kanon. La Gemini Gold Cloth n'ayant qu'un Saint et non pas deux. Elle avait choisit Saga, estimant que Kanon était trop dissipé pour elle. Et il revenait à Shion la lourde tâche d'expliquer cela aux jumeaux ainsi que la terrible décision de les séparer et de réduire l'existence de Kanon à néant. Saga devant rester sous la lumière, connu de tous. Et Kanon devant rester dans l'ombre, oublié de tous. Les deux jumeaux connaissaient le principe. Et le redoutaient. Ils n'avaient pas envie de choisir. Et Shion le savait.

« Quel destin cruel, songea Shion avec amertume. La Gemini Gold Cloth a déjà fait le coup entre Deutéros et Aspros. »

Shion se rendit dans les thermes, les jumeaux y étaient pour leurs ablutions matinales. En voyant Kanon et Saga en train de jouer innocemment à s'arroser; Shion se dit que c'était inhumain ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et s'adressa aux jumeaux :

- Bonjour Saga. Bonjour Kanon.

- Hé ! Maître Shion, s'écria Kanon tout rouge. On est à poil là !

- O.K, habillez – vous, je vous attends à l'extérieur, leur dit Shion en souriant doucement.

En ressortant, Shion soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Grâce à Kanon, il avait gagné un peu de répit. Parce qu'au final, il ne savait pas comment leur annoncer la nouvelle. Shion re – soupira. Au bout d'un moment, les jumeaux sortirent des thermes, torse nu. Kanon était en train de chambrer Saga. Arrivés devant Shion, les deux jeunes s'arrêtèrent. Et Kanon fit un salut militaire malicieux en disant :

- Nous voilà mon général. Que pouvons – nous faire pour vous mon général ?

Shion eu une expression amusée, teintée d'une infinie tristesse. Dans quelques instants, il briserait la vie de Kanon et blesserait profondément Saga. C'est pour cela qu'il s'efforça de prendre une voix posée et calma avant de dire :

- Ce que j'ai à vous dire est très important, alors ne m'interrompez pas.

- Nous nous écoutons, dit posément Saga.

Kanon ayant un mauvais pré-sentiment, prit la main de son frère dans la sienne. Et la serra fortement.

- Bon, reprit Shion. Vous savez que chaque Gold Cloth ne choisit qu'un Saint. C'est la même chose avec la Gemini Gold Cloth. Elle ne choisit qu'un seul Saint. Hors vous êtes deux. Et elle a choisit. Sinon, je ne vous en parlerais pas. Et je suis venu propulser l'un de vous sous la lumière et plonger l'autre dans l'oubli. Tout en sachant que vous ne pourrez plus vous voir. C'est interdit. Telles sont les lois du Sanctuaire.

Ah, on y était. Le moment tant redouté avait finit par arriver.

- Prenez Kanon et oubliez moi ! Kanon est comme Milo, un soleil ! Mon frère a plus de chances de vous aider que moi ! Dites cela à la Gold Cloth !

En hurlant ces paroles, Saga s'était mis devant Kanon. Et le second Gémeau s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne voulait pas de cette situation. Alors, au travers de ses larmes, il arriva à demander :

- Maître Shion, pourquoi pour une fois, la Gold Cloth ne peut pas prendre deux Saints. Je ne veux pas être séparé de Saga !

Shion secoua négativement de la tête. La Gold Cloth avait déjà choisit. Alors, prit de désespoir, Kanon enlaça son frère et inonda sa chevelure de larmes. Incertain, Saga posa la question suivante :

- Maître Shion, qui a été choisit ?

- Toi, Saga, répondit simplement Shion.

Et le Grand Pope sut que c'était la chose la plus terrible qu'il ai faite. Saga s'était mis à pleurer. Il n'avait pas sut protéger son frère. Quand à Kanon, ses pleurs redoublèrent et il se mit à hurler à la mort. Saga, son frère, c'était toute sa vie. Pourquoi, il ne pourrait plus le voir ? Pourquoi il ne pourrait plus profiter de sa liberté et de tant d'autres choses. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Et ça faisait extrêmement mal. En voyant la réaction des jumeaux, Shion sut qu'il avait irrémédiablement brisé leurs vies. Shion avait suivit le conseil de Sage concernant les Gémeaux. Mais voir les deux jumeaux souffrir autant … était insupportable. Heureusement qu'il restait l'été avant la nomination officielle de saga. Alors Shion s'approcha et enlaça les deux jumeaux. Les berça et essaya d'atténuer leur souffrance par la parole et l'affection. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. En plus de maudire la Gemini Gold Cloth pour son extrême cruauté envers les deux jumeaux.

* * *

C'est long, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.^^


	49. Freedom

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Freedom ( Kanon).

17 h. La cloche sonna. C'était vendredi. Ça signifiait le weekend. Mais plus pour Kanon, qui sortit en trombe de son cours d'Histoire – Géo ( matière honnie et qui ne devrait pas exister selon lui), cela signifiait plus, bien plus. Cela signifiait la liberté. Oui ! la liberté, car ce soir, c'était … le début des vacances d'été. Et n'en déplaise à Saga et à Aioros, il comptait absolument en profiter. Il rentra au dortoir, et y jeta son sac. Et il se rua vers la sortie. Il alla jusqu'à la plage et se jeta dans la mer en criant :

- Enfin, je suis libre !

Oui, Kanon était libre, car c'était les vacances d'été. À lui le squattage de matelas via la grasse matinée. À lui les parties enfiévrées sur sa gameboy ou sur la Ness d'Aprhodite. À lui de pouvoir jouer au foot avec Aldébaran et Milo quand il le voulait. À lui les tonnes de bouffe. À lui la liberté de faire ce qu'il voulait. Même d'inonder Saga de propos grivois concernant une certaine chibi Vierge. Finalement, la liberté, c'était bien. Ça donne tout plein de pouvoirs cools.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	50. Plage

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Plage ( Chibi Golds x Saga x Kanon x Aioros x Shion).

Ce matin Shion vit que son éphéméride affichait le 1er juillet. Et il s'apperçut que ce serait les « premières vacances d'été » que la nouvelle génération de Golds passerait ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas proposer des activités de groupe et en plein air. Et Shion eu l'idée de les emmener sur la plage pour renforcer l'esprit d'équipe. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Certains chibis comme Milo, Aiolia et Angelo se ruèrent dans l'eau, suivant Kanon. La petite troupe se jeta sous les rouleaux en poussant des cris de joie. Shion et Aioros essayèrent de pousser les autres chibis à la mer. Shura y alla. Il avait grandit sur la côte espagnole. Idem pour Aldébaran, qui même en habitant dans une favelas de Rio pouvait se baigner tout au long de l'année.

- Hey, Saga ! Pourquoi tu n'emmènes pas Shaka se baigner ?, s'exclama Kanon.

Saga rougit, coula Kanon, avant de demander à Shaka si il voulait se baigner. La chibi Vierge était indécise. Il n'avait jamais vu la mer d'aussi prêt. Cependant, il savait qu'avec Saga, il ne craignait vraiment rien. Alors, il se décida à le suivre.

Cette action eu pour effet de faire sortir Milo de l'eau comme un boulet de canon. Et il fit la même chose que Saga concernant Camus. Il avait très envie de jouer dans l'eau avec son meilleur copain.

Aldébaran eu aussi la même idée concernant Mû. L'Atlante n'avait jamais vu la mer avant. Et au moment où il retournait dans l'eau, il fut interpellé par un Aioros tenant un Aphrodite en pleurs. Alors Aldébaran, suivit de Mû, alla voir Aphrodite et lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- J'aime pas la mer, brailla les Poissons. Elle m'a prit mon papa et ma maman.

- Mais tu sais, dit Aldébaran. Si tu viens avec moi, la mer ne te fera rien.

- Vrai ?, murmura Aphrodite en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui, répondit Aldébaran.

Alors Aphrodite sourit à travers ses larmes et suivit Aldébaran. Permettant ainsi à Aioros de rejoindre Aiolia et Angelo qui jouaient dans les rouleaux. Et Shion était heureux. Son idée avait été très bonne.

* * *

Un peu long, mais en espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	51. Conteur

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Conteur ( Kanon x Chibis Golds x Saga x Aioros).

Shion travaillait. Et pour une fois, le Sanctuaire était calme. C'était bizarre d'ailleurs. Tout était trop calme. Shion en était certain, les chibis préparaient encore une bêtise. Et peut – être que Kanon était en train de les aider. Alors que Saga et Aioros feraient tout pour les en empêcher. Shion réfléchissait à cela et sentit une angoisse sourde le prendre. Il s'arrêta alors de travailler et se mit en quête des garnements. Shion eu beau fouiller le Sanctuaire de fond en comble il ne trouva rien. Ah, si il restait les pièces du Palais du Grand Pope. Shion y remonta et se mit à inspecter toutes les pièces pour finir par la bibliothèque. Et là, ô surprise ! Shion trouva tout le monde réuni autour de Kanon … lisant Bilbo le Hobbit. En plus, même « les petits caïds » Angelo et Milo écoutaient religieusement Kanon. Il fallait aussi écouter Kanon raconter l'histoire … un vrai talent de conteur.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	52. Glace

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Glace ( Mû x Angelo).

Il faisait chaud, trop chaud pour Mû. Le petit Atlante n'était pas habitué à autant de chaleur. Lui qui venait de haute montagne. En plus, il était tout seul. Maître Shion ne pouvait pas être avec lui. Il avait du travail. Et le pauvre agneau mauve errait comme une âme en peine dans un Sanctuaire surchauffé. S'ennuyant fermement, il se décida à rentrer pour se reposer dans le Temple du Bélier. Il atteignit l'escalier et se mit à descendre. La première maison qu'il atteint fut celle du Cancer. Il toqua timidement à la porte, en espérant tomber sur le maître des lieux. Mais il n'en fut rien. Ce fut Angelo qui ouvra. À qui Mû demanda timidement :

- Je peux passer ? Il faut que je retourne dans la Maison du Bélier.

Angelo hocha la tête et le laissa passer. En passant, Mû remarqua la pot de glace que tenait Angelo. Et il se mit à avoir envie de glace pour se rafraîchir. Angelo s'en aperçu et lui en proposa. L'agneau, effrayé, refusa. Alors, le chibi Cancer alla en cuisine. Et y revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il tenait un autre bol de glace dans une main et dans l'autre, une cuillère.

- Tiens, fit Angelo en tendant le bol et la cuillère à Mû. C'est pour toi. C'est de la stracciatella. Je pense que va aimer.

Mû attrapa le bol, le renifla et le goûta. C'était aussi bon que le chocolat. Mû, tout en dégustant son bol de glace, se dit qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour pouvoir en manger encore.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	53. Feu d'artifice

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Feu d'artifice ( Shion x Saga x Kanon x Aioros x Chibi Golds).

Ce soir, tout le monde est excité, voire super excité. Shion avait promit à la nouvelle génération de Golds d'aller voir le feu d'artifice. Car voilà, aujourd'hui en Grèce, c'est un jour important. On est le 25 Mars, jour de la fête nationale ( date qui symbolise la fin de l'occupation ottomane ( turque) en Grèce). Et il y avait un feu d'artifice et une fête à Rodorio pour cela. Saga, Aioros et Kanon avaient regroupé les chibis. Certains étaient vraiment excités, comme Milo. C'était son premier feu d'artifice, comme pour la plupart des chibis. Et cela se passa plutôt bien. Hormis Shaka et Mû qui eurent peur du feu d'artifice. Et qui se firent koala en agrippant Saga et Shion. Et hormis Milo qui fut intenable, malgré la présence de Camus. En bref, le feu d'artifice laissa de sacrés souvenirs à tout le monde. Ces souvenirs, quels qu'ils soient ont permis de renforcer la solidarité entre les membres de la future génération de Golds.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	54. Foins

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Foins ( Saga x Aioros x Kanon x Chibi Golds).

Tout le monde avait été contraint de faire les foins. Et de manière manuelle. Tout ça, parce que Kanon, Angelo, Aiolia et Milo avaient fait une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise. Ces quatre démons sur patte avaient repeint les murs du bureau de Shion en rose bonbon pétant. Et comme personne n'avait voulu se dénoncer, Shion avait puni tout le monde. Ils avaient dû faire les foins de tous les champs. Au départ, les chibis, Saga, Kanon et Aioros avaient râlé et traîné des pieds; surtout Saga, Shaka et Camus. Mais Shion était demeuré inflexible. Et leur avait dit de considérer cela comme un entraînement. Et ils avaient dû se plier à la punition. Au final, la punition était devenu un moyen de se lier d'amitié, de s'amuser et même de faire des compétitions stupides sous le regard consterné des plus sérieux. Comme quoi, parfois, les plus terribles punitions, avec de l'imagination et de la bonne volonté, devenaient de superbes terrains de jeu.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	55. Colère

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Colère ( Saga x Shaka).

Comme dans tout été qui se respecte, il y a des orages. Pourtant durant cette journée, le temps avait été resplendissant. Mais en fin de journée, le temps était devenu couvert, menaçant. Il annonçait de la pluie, et de l'orage. Shaka adorait la pluie, mais détestait l'orage. Il avait l'impression que Bouddha était en colère. Et il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de l'orage. Et en questionnant Shion, Shaka sut que normalement il n'y aurait pas d'orage. Cela rassura la Chibi Vierge. Et au final il passa une très bonne soirée. La pensée de l'orage était sortie de l'esprit de Shaka. Il alla se coucher sans se souvenir de l'orage qui menaçait. C'est ainsi que Shaka fut réveillé plus tard par le bruit d'un violent orage. Le bruit le fit pleurer. Et c'est désespérément qu'il se mit en quête de Saga pour se calmer. Il finit par arriver dans le dortoir des grands. Tout le monde dormait, même si Kanon ronflait très fort. Shaka finit par trouver le lit de Saga et en réveilla le propriétaire.

- Mmmmmmmmmmm, marmonna Saga en se frotant les yeux.

- J'ai peur, pleura Shaka. Bouddha est très en colère.

- Quoi ?, demanda Saga.

- Il y a de l'orage, finit par dire Shaka.

- Ah oui, comprit Saga. Zeus est en colère.

- Dis, je peux dormir avec toi ?, demanda Shaka.

Pour toute réponse, Saga leva son drap et invita Shaka à venir dormir avec lui.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	56. Jeu

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Jeu ( Shion x Chibi Golds x Saga x Kanon x Aioros).

Shion s'en arrachait les cheveux. Aucun futur Gold ne voulait s'entraîner aujourd'hui. Ni les grands d'ailleurs. Et pas moyen de les faire changer d'avis. Shion s'assit sur les marches sur les marches du Temple du Grand Pope. Il désespéra d'abord. Mais comme c'était contraire à son éthique, il se ressaisit et se mit à cogiter. Il devait bien exister un moyen pour réussir à faire s'entraîner ces petits monstres. Puis, il se dit qu'avec ce qu'il avait en tête pourrait peut – être marcher. Il fit venir tout le monde. Et leur dit :

- Bon, je vous ai fait venir pour vous donner le programme de cet après – midi. Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement, mais vous allez jouer. Ce jeu est « les voleurs et les policiers ». On va faire deux équipes de six et le dernier chibi ou jeune sera l'arbitre pour compter les points. Les rôles changerons au hasard. Le terrain de jeu est le Sanctuaire tout entier. Les perdants se verront attribuer toutes les corvées possibles pendant un mois. Messieurs ( Shion leur tendit à chacun une enveloppe), vos premiers rôles. Rompez et partez !

Tous les jeunes partirent. Et Shion exulta. Il avait quand même réussi à programmer un entraînement, sans que les jeunes s'en aperçoivent.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.


	57. Amis

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Amis ( Aphrodite x Angelo x Shura).

Shura jouait tout seul aux billes dans son coin. C'était triste à dire, mais Shura n'arrivait pas à se faire d'ami. Il n'était pas comme Milo ou Aiolia à qui il suffisait d'un sourire pour se faire des amis. Alors Shura jouait tout seul. Au bout d'un moment, un bille qui n'était pas à lui vint heurter l'une des siennes. Shura releva la tête et vit Angelo. Ce dernier avait un grand sourire et un paquet de bille dans une main.

- Je peux jouer ?, demanda le chibi Cancer.

Shura approuva. Et les deux chibis se mirent à jouer ensemble. Au fur et à mesure que le jeu avançait, Shura se dérida et se mit à rire avec l'Italien. C'était formidable d'avoir un copain. Mais ils furent interrompu par :

- Oooooohhh, piailla Aphrodite. Dites, je peux venir jouer avec vous ?

- Ouais, dit Angelo. Mais arrêtes de crier comme un fille.

Aphrodite joua alors avec les deux autres aux billes. C'est ainsi que débuta une formidable histoire d'amitié entre les trois chibis.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	58. Baby-sitter

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Baby-sitter ( Kano, n x Mû x Shion).

Shion sortit en trombe de son bureau, furieux. C'était la première fois qu'on interrompait son « moment famille » avec son apprenti. Il est vrai que Shion ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il était gaga de son si mignon apprenti. Et là, trois garnements qui sont Kanon, Milo et Angelo avaient encore fait une bêtise. Shion se précipita sur les lieux de la bêtise, pour s'apercevoir que finalement les auteurs de la bêtise n'étaient que Milo et Angelo. Kanon n'avait pas participé. Alors, pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de Kanon, et pouvoir s'occuper des deux autres, Shion envoya le Gémeau faire la baby-sitter auprès de Mû. Le Gémeau n'était pas enthousiaste, mais y alla.

- Holà morveux, fit Kanon une fois arrivé devant Mû.

- Je ne suis pas un morveux, répliqua Mû.

- Mouais, reprit Kanon en s'affalent sur le canapé. Papy Shion m'a demandé de te garder.

Le chibi mouton le regarda, mais ne dit rien.

- Bon, alors voilà, poursuivit Kanon. Toi, tu te gardes tout seul, pendant que moi, j'vais dormir. Ça te va ?

- J'veux dormir moi aussi, chouina Mû.

- Ben, fallais le dire, bougonna Kanon. Allez viens. Mais t'as pas intérêt à m'empêcher de dormir.

- Oui.

- Bien, allez et ne t'installe pas sur moi. J'ai envie de respirer.

Mû monta sur le canapé et se bouina contre Kanon. Et ils s'endormirent ainsi. Et c'est comme ça que Shion les trouva après avoir puni Milo et Angelo.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	59. Chute

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Chute ( Camus x Milo x Shion).

Camus était en équilibre précaire dans la bibliothèque du Palais du Grand Pope. Il était en train de choisir un livre. Une fois le livre choisit, Camus songea à redescendre pour lire tranquillement. Mais en redescendant, il glissa et chuta sur une de ses jambes qui craqua lors de la réception. Camus hurla et se mit à pleurer sous l'effet de la douleur. Heureusement, Shion était aussi dans la bibliothèque. Il arriva en courant et put constater que la jambe de Camus était fracturée. Il décida d'aller aux urgences. Mais il fit d'abord venir Milo pour qu'il les accompagne et qu'il puisse rassurer le chibi Verseau. Car il y aurait de l'attente aux urgences, le docteur, puis le plâtre et les béquilles. Et c'est ce qui se produisit. Mais Milo fut fort pour Camus. Et à la fin, avant de sortir, Milo vola un feutre au médecin et gribouilla sur le plâtre de Camus. Puis, il lui offrit un sourire radieux et un paquet de fraise tagada.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	60. Loir

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Loir ( Saga x Kanon x Aioros x Shaka x Shion).

Bip bip bip. 7 h du matin, le réveil d'Aioros hurla dans le petit dortoir. Aioros s'extirpa difficilement de sous ses couvertures pour jeter un coup d'œil aux jumeaux … que le réveil n'avait absolument pas dérangé. Ils dormaient profondément et sereinement. Aioros soupira, découragé. Il devrait encore batailler pour faire lever les deux Gémeaux. Il commença avec Saga qui était le plus facile à faire lever. Il le secoua en lui disant de se lever. Ce à quoi Saga répondit :

- Tu m'amènes Shaka et je me lève.

Chose demandée, chose faite. Aioros revint avec un Shaka à moitié endormi. Mais à peine Shaka arrivé devant Saga que celui-ci s'en servit comme doudou et se rendormi sur le champ. Aioros fut embêté, la technique de secours - celle du seau d'eau glacée – ne pouvait plus fonctionner sur Saga à cause de Shaka. Cependant Aioros pouvait encore l'utiliser sur Kanon. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Kanon se réveilla en hurlant de rage, faisant sursauter Shaka et Aioros. Saga, lui, continua de dormir. C'est ce que remarqua Kanon. Il se défit de son pyjama trempé et se coucha dans le lit d'Aioros, avant de se rendormir.

Aioros était désemparé et désespéré. Alors, pour essayer de trouver une solution, il alla chercher Shion. Le Grand Pope, une fois dans le dortoir, ne put que constater qu'on ne pourrait pas réveiller les deux endormis. Alors Shion proposa à Aioros de se recoucher, mais au Palais, dans sa chambre. Le lit de Kanon étant inutilisable et celui d'Aioros étant squatté par Kanon.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	61. High tech

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

High tech ( Kanon x Saga x Aioros).

C'était en pleine nuit, après une mission, aux USA, dans un endroit tenu top secret. Trois jeunes s'introduisirent dans l'endroit. Qu'est ce qui les amenaient dans une base militaire top secret aux USA ? Les extraterrestres ? Non … .

- Kanon, Saga, gémit plaintivement Aioros. On ne devrait pas être là.

- Certes, répondit Saga, cherchant quelque chose du regard.

- Mais nous voulons voir un microprocesseur, finit Kanon, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- O.K, mais on s'en va dès que vous avez vu la machine, grommela Aioros, inquiet.

- Attends, dit doctement Saga. Le microprocesseur c'est l'avenir. Certes, il s'est affiné et est devenu plus performant depuis sa création en 1969. Mais je te parie que ça, ça deviendra bientôt le maître du monde. Enfin, une fois miniaturisé et plus performant bien sûr. On ne pourra plus s'en passer.

Aioros soupira en disant que c'était ridicule. Pendant que les jumeaux qui avaient trouvé l'ordinateur bavaient dessus. Et les deux Gémeaux se promirent que plus tard, quand ils seraient grands, ils en auraient un chacun.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaise.^^


	62. Mad Scientist

**Disclaimer: rien est à moi TT**

Enjoy.^^

* * *

Mad Scientist ( Milo x Camus).

Camus était triste. Il était malade en plein été. Il faisait très beau, mais Shion lui avait obligé à garder le lit. Lui qui ne rêvait que de lire dehors, et de sentir le vent d'été et le soleil. Alors qu'il ruminait, Milo arriva vêtu d'une blouse blanche trop grande pour lui; une à Shion sans doute. Il traînait derrière lui une baluchon contenant du matériel.

- Milo, qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec ça ?, demanda Camus curieux.

- Mouahahaha, non je ne suis pas Milo, mais Mad Scientist. On m'a dit que les extraterrestres t'avaient rendu malade. Et moi Mad Scientist je vais te guérir ! Mouahahahaha !

- Milo, t'es tombé sur la tête ?!, dit Camus en le regardant bizarrement.

- Mouahahaha ! Non je ne suis pas taré ! Et je suis Mad Scientist, pas Milo. Et je ferais disparaître tes microbes extraterrestres.

Camus sourit et se dit que Milo était farfelu. Mais que ça lui ferait passer le temps et changer les idées. Alors Camus accepta Mad Scientist et passa une journée extraordinaire.

* * *

En espérant que cela vous plaira.^^


End file.
